


Temtale

by Emrysthemay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All of the temmies have nicknames to differentiate them, Gen, In which temmies aren't that innocent, Undertale AU, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrysthemay/pseuds/Emrysthemay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temmies are perfectly innocent, if strange, monsters. They can be annoying to deal with and are thus usually avoided, but they're harmless. At least, that's what most people think. The truth is quite a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temtale

“bOI,” Tem called out as she watched the sniffling human walk out of the Tem Shop. Once Tem was sure the the human was gone she flung her graduation cap of her head with a snarl. Striding out into the Tem Village proper, she looked around. “Temmies! Meeting!” All the temmies crowded around the shopkeeper. “As it turns out, the human is far too easy to fool! They didn't seem to realize it doesn't take 10 seconds to go to 'cool leg,' or even register that we know about the time lines.”

“If this human really can reset everything as you say, then what's the point of all this planning? All of this work is worthless.” The newcomer to the conversation, a blue mushroom, was met by sighs from most of the temmies.

“Yeah, well unlike you Ragul we actually remember what happened and contribute! All you ever do in return for living here is mope!” Ragul seemed somewhat startled by this outburst and retreated to under his mushroom cap.

“Calm down, these outbursts don't do anything and neither does Ragul,” A temmie whose face was somewhat puffy and red soothed.

“That's the point... yeah, yeah, I'm fine now. Sorry.” Tem cleared her throat to get attention back from the anger-prone temmie.

“Where is the human now?”

“About to face Undyne. Expect resets soon.”

“Good. And the flower?” The temmie rushed back to the surveillance center hidden in the wall, poking her head inside before returning to the ring of temmies.

“Talking to the tall skeleton.” Tem nodded her head. That left two substantial threats to the plan busy...

“Bob, I want you to send a scout or two to New Home. Find out where the souls are kept if you can, otherwise just find out the easiest route into the King's home. Hoiv, take a scout and distract the short skeleton. Surv, which station is he at?” While Bob rounded up the scouts for the New Home infiltration, Surv quickly checked the screens.

“Waterfall station.” Tem nodded and Hoiv quickly gathered a scout and waited by the entrance for dismissal.

“Watcher and Hist I want-” All of the temmies were back in their positions from right before Watcher snapped at Ragul.

“Reset,” Surv said as the temmies got back into their groups. With a heavy sigh and a reminder to herself to mark down the price of the temmie armor , Tem continued.

“I want you to follow the human after the fight with Undyne. You all can go now.” After dismissing the temmies off to their respective jobs, Tem stalked backed into her shop to think over the plan.


End file.
